Lucius Malfoy's considerable charm
by noggin the nog
Summary: Hermione is sent undercover to a ministry dinner to gather information for the Order. Lucius Malfoy is also there and Sirius has warned Hermione about Lucius' 'considerable charm'. Will she able to resist?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: as much as I wish I owned Lucius (or that he owned me maybe…) and any of the other HP characters, I don't.

This is set kind of around the OOTP and assumes that Hermione is of age. I did try and fit the idea into the end of Deathly Hallows but it wouldn't fit so I'm pretending that I haven't read that bit!!

"But why me?" Hermione asked again as Molly applied liberal amounts of hair smoothing potion and touched up her make up.

"Because dear, he will not be able to resist finding out why you are there. If one of us went he'd be cross about it obviously, all that blood-traitors rubbish and the such, but in his opinion, a muggle-born should not be present at such an occasion. Trust me Hermione," Molly said as she clasped the dainty silver necklace around the girl's neck, "that man will not be able to ignore your presence and that is exactly what Dumbledore wants."

Hermione scowled at her reflection in the mirror, she did, admittedly, look quite pretty but she was not feeling positive about attending this stupid dinner. As she walked down the stairs into the hall she ran over Dumbledore's last instructions to her again.

The Ministry was holding its annual summer dinner and the Order had information that the Death Eaters would have representatives there to gather information and attempt to persuade members of the ministry to their cause. Dumbledore was sending Kingsley along to gather what information he could but then Snape had told him that Lucius Malfoy would be attending. Dumbledore's plan was to send Hermione and, relying on Malfoy's obsession with insulting muggle-borns, that he would accost Hermione and she could then use his interest in her to her advantage. Hermione didn't really see what that advantage was – how could she be of any use to the Order by being insulted by Lucius Malfoy?

She stomped into the gloomy kitchen of number 12 and stood, hands on hips, ready for any final instructions. The assemble members of the Order looked at her from the long table. Nobody said anything. "Well?" she demanded, staring at them crossly. Finally, Sirus spoke, "er… Hermnione, you look… er, well, you look lovely." He stuttered. Hermione felt herself blush but before she could say anything Sirius had got to his feet and was guiding her back into the hall.

"Hermione, there's something I need to tell you before you go ." he said, looking down at her, his face serious but gentle. She waited, he took a deep breath and glanced away from her questioning look. "Dumbledore has not told you everything about his plans for tonight." He looked back down at her, his eyes dark with care for her. He seemed undecided about whether to continue but eventually took a deep breath and, looking away from her again, said "Lucius will try to seduce you tonight."

Hermione goggled at him, "What?! Of course he won't, Sirius he hates me!" she whispered, feeling repulsed even at the idea. Sirius shook his head slowly, "I know Malfoy of old. He has always enjoyed gaining power over others. He uses his considerable charm to seduce those around him and gain power over them Hermione and he will try it with you." Hermione was reeling, considerable charm? What was Sirius talking about? The tall man in front of her continued, "To Lucius, the idea that he could seduce a young, clever girl, who is clearly very much against his master's cause, will be irresistible. And to add to that, it will re-assert his pure-blood authority over muggle-borns."

"Lucius Malfoy is a despicable man Sirius, I would never let him near me in that way. And as for his charm, I have never seen it." Hermione said sharply. She couldn't imagine what had prompted Sirius to tell her this tall story, maybe it was just another sign of his desperation to be out of Grimmauld Place.

Sirius walked with her to the front door where she was to apparate to the country residence of the Minister of Magic and meet Kinglsey. "I understand why you find it hard to believe me Hermione," he said quietly, "but please be careful tonight." She looked at him with what looked like pity on her face and turned into the darkness.

The dinner was sumptuous though Hermione had not been able to eat much due to a sudden attack of nerves at being with so many important people. She had spent the early part of the evening trailing around behind Kingsley, not managing to partake in the conversation and only responding to direct questions. It seemed ridiculous to her that she was here, she felt incapable of doing anything useful and important.

What she hadn't noticed were the many surprised but admiring glances as she moved through the crowd. She didn't hear the whispered comments as she passed, about how different she looked and how surprisingly attractive she was when out of school uniform. And she definitely didn't notice the interested gaze of a tall, immaculately dressed wizard who sat idly at the head table playing with a strand of white-blond hair that fell over his black-clad shoulder.

As the after dinner speeches finished and people started to drift away from the tables into the warm summer garden, Kingsley leant over to Hermione and whispered in her ear, "I've heard that Yaxley is aiming to talk to the minister after dinner, I'm afraid I need to leave you and see if I can join in their little tete a tete, will you be alright?" Hermione shrugged and nodded, "I don't really have much choice do i?" she grumbled. Kingsley got up from the table with an amused smile and she regretted her childish tone.

So, there she sat, alone at the table, feeling useless and disgruntled. Dumbledore had definitely been wrong to send her here tonight, nobody had been remotely interested in her and she hadn't heard anything that the Order didn't know already. She turned her gaze on Kinglsey who was now chatting animatedly with the group of people standing around Fudge. He would have lots to report back to Dumbledore, and she would look like a pointless little school girl she thought, her mood descending further.

She was roused from her mope by a cool, cultured voice that made her jump. "Now, I wonder, what would a mudblood school girl be doing at a ministry dinner?"

Hermione looked round in shock to find Lucius Malfoy standing behind Kingsley's vacated chair, looking down at her, his expression unreadable. To her intense annoyance, Hermione felt her face flush. "Here on your beloved Headmaster's orders no doubt, but to what end, hmm? He drawled, arranging his long limbs in the chair next to her and fixing her with eyes of cool grey.

She found herself unable to think of a reply and looked down at the table in front of her feeling unreasonably cross with herself. A deep chuckle came from the chair next to her, "Now, now my pretty," Malfoy murmured, "surely clever little Granger can think of a suitably cutting reply?" she could feel his cool gaze on her body and her heart rate rose with a feeling of mild panic. "I'm here with Kingsley Shacklebolt." She replied, hating herself for not being able to tell him to leave and stop being so patronising. He did not immediately reply and she looked round at him questioningly.

It was a mistake, the cold grey eyes captured hers and she could not look away. He laughed mirthlessly, "With Shacklebolt?" he said incredulously, "What crackpot plan of Dumbledore's is this?" His sneering voice spurred Hermione to anger,

"It's none of your business, Mr Malfoy, what Dumbledore does." She said haughtily and with that, she stood from her chair and walked away from the table leaving an amused and intrigued Malfoy behind.

As she reached the warmth of the garden, Hermione released a breath she hadn't realised she'd been holding. The relief at being away from him was tangible and she flopped heavily onto a small wooden bench that was surrounded by the heady sent of roses. Although he hadn't exercised any of this 'considerable charm' over her, Lucius Malfoy's presence certainly had a powerful effect on her. She couldn't remember feeling so discomfited by anyone before.

Her relief was short lived.

"Don't think I will allow you to dictate the terms of our interaction like that Miss Granger." Came the imperious drawl. Lucius stepped in front of her and she was forced to look up into his strong face. "What do you want from me?" she questioned, heat rising in her chest. "What do I want from you?" he replied dangerously, "What do I _want_ from you," he mused as he folded himself onto the bench beside her. Hermione couldn't look at him again, he made her so angry at his arrogance and yet so cowed by his command. "I think, for starters, I want you to look at me Miss Granger." Lucius whispered.

Something in his voice made it impossible to refuse the command and she turned to face him as he sat languidly at the other end of the bench, the scarlet roses contrasting startlingly with his pale complexion. Hermione had never really looked closely at Lucius Malfoy before, she saw now that his features were incredibly beautiful and his body gave off an aura of power and strength. His beauty was marred, however, by the incredible arrogance in his eyes and the cruel twist to his mouth as he sat there watching her look at him. He raised an eyebrow and she suddenly realised she was staring and dropped her gaze, blushing.

"I must admit I'm a little disappointed in you Granger," he drawled, " I expected something much more fiery from what I know of your reputation at Hogwarts." He flicked a speck of dust from his sleeve, "I should have guessed a mudblood wouldn't be strong enough to show any spark."

Hermione couldn't believe it, she leapt to her feet, facing him with fire in her eyes. Before she could open her mouth, he smirked at her. He was playing with her and she was reacting exactly how he wanted. Berating herself for being so easily affected by this awful man she sat back down, buttoning her lips and folding her arms tightly across her chest.

"Why so defensive my dear?" he murmured, sitting up straighter and lessening the space between them. "Have I got under your skin I wonder?" he said, almost to himself. Hermione turned on him ready to spit a reply at him. She hadn't counted on him being so close and she was hit by the increased heat in the air and the heady smell of the roses intermingled with a hint of manly cologne coming from Lucius' body. She gasped in surprise and had to berate herself again at the look on his face. "I will never let you get under my skin Mr Malfoy." She almost snarled. He laughed again, a deep, rumbling sound from deep in his chest, "Oh I beg to differ Miss Granger, I beg to differ."


	2. Chapter 2

Part deux

Lucius raised one long fingered hand and gently tucked a loose strand of Hermione's hair behind her ear. She flinched but was shocked to find that the small contact caused a tingle in the back of her neck; he was still looking deep into her eyes with an unreadable expression. She could hear him breathing in slow, measured breaths

Hermione stared back, desperately trying to read what he was thinking. Her heart was fluttering nervously in her chest but her body seemed incapable of doing what her mind was telling it to – get up and leave him. Then a small part of her brain told her quietly; if you leave he'll only follow you – best stay and work out what he wants.

"You should learn to close your mind little girl, I can read you like a book." He breathed; Hermione found her eyes drawn to his mouth, the cruel little smile that twisted his lips looked sensual now he was closer to her. Unconsciously, her tongue ran along her full bottom lip and his lips curled further into a wolfish grin. The movement brought about another tingle deep inside her and this brought her back to reality with a snap – what was she doing sitting and staring at Lucius Malfoy's mouth?

"What do you want from me?" she demanded, even as she said it, Sirius' words came back to her. Surely this couldn't be what was happening – was this the considerable charm Sirius had told her of? Hermione looked back at Malfoy, reassuring herself that the hated look of arrogance and superiority was still there.

"Why would I _want_ anything from you mudblood" he sneered, "I am simply enjoying seeing your evident discomfort at me being near you." he leant forward so that they were mere inches away from each other. The scent of him filled Hermione's nostrils again; his gaze seemed to penetrate deep inside her, heating her from within. She swallowed nervously. "I wonder," he continued, his eyes travelling lazily down her body, "how much more _uncomfortable _I could make you feel Miss Granger?"

Hermione's insides squirmed, she was exasperated, "Please, just tell me why you're keeping me here!" she cried. Lucius raised a perfect eyebrow, "Keeping you here? Why you're free to get up and walk away at any moment my dear." Hermione flushed, this was awful – he had her trapped; she couldn't leave because she knew he would apprehend her again but now he would use her staying to tighten his hold on the situation. Sure enough the handsome face in front of her was lit by a triumphant grin, "Ah but you can't leave can you my pretty," he smirked, "tell me, what is it that is keeping you here, on this secluded bench with a man you profess to hate?" Lucius leant forwards further and whispered in her ear; "I believe that this situation may be arousing you Miss Granger." His warm breath caressed her neck and she shivered. She could not let this go unanswered! Drawing back from him as far she could along the bench she replied "I beg to differ, but I find it hard to remember a time when I was less aroused." Really, his arrogance was astonishing.

"Liar" he hissed, "as I said, your emotions are easily read Miss Granger; you would be gone from here if you truly felt nothing."

Before she knew what was happening, Hermione had been dragged to her feet and shoved against one of the pillars holding up the roses. Her breath was crushed from her as Lucius pressed ever inch of his powerful body against her. "Tell me that pretty flush on your cheeks is from anger and not desire!" he demanded. Hermione did not have enough breath in her lungs to answer. "Answer me mudblood" Lucius repeated in icy tones.

The heat flooding her body was making Hermione's heart beat ever faster, she was frightened by the look in the silver eyes and incensed that he had used physical strength against her. Everything seemed to be conspiring against her to muddle her senses. The heady scent of the roses and the man in front of her, the roughness of the bark against her back, the delicious heat coming from Lucius' body. DELICIOUS HEAT!? She screamed at herself, what was happening to her?

At that moment, Lucius loosened his hold on her slightly; pulling back so that he could survey her face, wondering why she was silent. It gave Hermione the opening she needed – wrenching herself from his grasp she turned from him and apparated into the cool quiet of the dining room which was now mercifully empty.

Hermione collapsed into the nearest chair and tried to school her thoughts, and her body, into composure.


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

Disclaimer – just to reiterate – they're not mine…

Author's note – thanks for the response to the start of this – was worried I may have lost my touch over the gap in writing!

Hermione's heart was throbbing uncomfortably in her chest.

The dining room felt open and empty after the intensity of standing near Lucius Malfoy. Her head was boiling with anger at his appalling rudeness. Her fists were clenched at her sides – nails digging into her palms. Considerable charm – what in the hell was Sirius talking about?

But.

If she was brutally honest with herself.

The heat in her body was not anger… it felt worryingly like desire.

She forced the thought from her mind – there was NO WAY she was going to let herself start thinking like that about Lucius Malfoy.

Hermione poured herself a long glass of iced punch and let the fruity fluid cool all the way down insider her. The ice and the alcohol soothed her mind and she relaxed onto the deep window seat with its plush midnight coloured cushions and a beautiful view over the torch-lit grounds.

Her gaze fell on the small clusters of people grouped round tables on the lawn. Their faces, softened by the golden torchlight, appeared beautiful in an ethereal way. Her eyes roamed the scene, smiling when she spied Kingsley still deep in conversation with the minister. At least this mission was not to be total failure!

Hermione's eyes wandered over the whole outlook again; she experienced an inexplicable sense of disappointment. Something she was looking for wasn't there. She searched again, unclear as to what she was hoping to see…

"Looking for me?"

The cool voice cut through the air like a knife and Hermione whipped round, gasping with shock. There he was, leaning against the table with his arms folded nonchalantly over his broad chest. The light that fell on Lucius was silver, casting him stark contrast to the golden torchlit figures outside. Hermione was frightened. He had her cornered in here.

Lucius patted the table beside him, "Come here" he whispered, his eyes glittering in the moonlight slanting through the windows. "No, why?" Hermione gasped, shrinking further back into the window seat.

The tall man in front of her let his eyes travel the full length of her body and back up to her fear-darkened eyes, "Because, Mud-Blood," he drawled, "I'm going to fuck you."

Hermione's throat constricted; she couldn't even scream. Her body tensed all over and she clutched her arms around herself protectively. "W-w-w-what? she whispered throatily, "No – no you can't – I don't want you to.." Even in her own head she sounded pathetic. Lucius' cold laugh filled the empty dining room. "What you want doesn't come into it Miss Granger." he replied.

At that, she regained control of herself and stood up. "How dare you say things like that to me. I have made it clear to you, Mr Malfoy, that your attentions are MOST unwelcome." She turned and made to stride away from him, head for Kingsley she thought, she'd be safe there… A large hand gripped her arm and she was pulled back against the hard muscle of Lucius' chest.

"No!!!" screamed Hermione.

"Yes" growled Lucius, dipping his head and running the tip of his tongue up the taught column of Hermione's throat. She struggled against him, desperately trying to ignore the icy tingle that shot through her body at his touch. "I will have you mudblood, and if you do not wish it," he whispered, "then I will enjoy your _discomfort." _ His mouth was at her ear and his breath sent shivers through her – she was angry but her heart was pounding and her body thrilling to his touch.

In the back of her mind she heard Sirius once again, "He will seduce you and use it to reassert his authority." Her head was reeling; this was so wrong, she hated this man, he was prepared to take her against her will, he was calling her mudblood, he stood for everything that she was fighting against. Yet; her traitorous body was responding to him in ways that she couldn't control. She could not sense any magic around him so she was sure this was just him. He was seducing her – his body radiating heat into hers, his mouth on her neck.

She squirmed against him – trying to loosen his hold on her but it only served to raise another growl from his throat. Hermione gulped as she realised she could feel his errection pressing into her back. Lucius heard her and laughed again, "Scared Granger?" he asked "I'm going to bury that cock in you so deep you'll be able to feel it in your throat"

"Argh! Why are you doing this to me you bastard?!" she cried wrenching her head away from his tortuous tongue. "I hate you!" He pulled her head back and looked down into her eyes, his own flashing and dangerous. "Your righteous little head may hate me mudblood," he whispered, "but your body seems to have other ideas." He ran his hands down the front of her body, over her breasts and down until they came to rest on her lower stomach. Hermione shook her head, trying to deny what he was saying to him and herself.

"I'll make a deal with you little girl." He purred, "If I slip my fingers between your legs and find that you are dry, then you can walk away from here." Hermione made to reply and he cut her off, "If, however, you are as wet and ready for me as I think you are, I get to fuck you for as long and as hard as I like. Deal?" he demanded an answer.

There were several long moments of silence. Then, barely loud enough to hear herself, a voice from somewhere deep, deep down inside Hermione said, "Deal."


	4. Chapter 4

Time seemed to slow as Lucius' large hands slid down her thighs and pulled up her dress. The air was loud with the sound of their breathing. His long fore-finger slid up her inner thigh making her squirm. It came to rest mere inches from where their agreed 'deal' would be sealed.

Hermione already knew what the outcome would be; she could feel the warm slickness between her legs where her traitorous body had responded so deliciously to the hated Malfoy.

Suddenly there was silence and Hermione realised that it was because both she and Lucius were holding their breath as he slid his finger under the edge of her knickers and into the wet heat between her legs. Lucius ran the tip of his finger over her wet folds and round the entrance to her quivering centre. She barely stifled a desperate moan at the contact.

They started breathing again when the finger was withdrawn. Lucius placed it between his sensuous lips and sucked her wetness off; smiling wickedly as he did so.

"And so it begins Mudblood." he whispered in her ear. Hermione was swamped with a feeling of fear and desire which made her heart swell. "You could never resist me." he continued in her ear as he ran his hands up to her neckline. He deftly scooped her breasts out of their confines so that they stuck out provocatively from her dress. The cool evening air combined with his warm fingers on her nipples made Hermione's whole body tighten and she flopped back against his large body. He growled deep in his chest at this, "So helpless Granger," he dragged his thumbs over her nipples again, "What would Potter and Weasley think if they saw you like this, hmm?" His mouth was on her neck and his next words vibrated through her, "What would they say if they saw their clever little mudblood so desperate for my touch?"

"I am not desperate!" Hermione cried, wrenching away from him and turning to face him, anger sparkling deep in her eyes. The effect of her anger was lost, however, as his grey eyes slid appreciatively down her body; drinking in the sight of her bare chest in the glowing light of the moon and torches. His beautiful, cruel features were rendered sensual by his obvious arousal. The silver eyes had liquefied like mercury.

His hands found her hips and pulled their bodies close together; she felt his powerful muscles pressed against her from chest to knee. He bent his head and stared deep into her eyes for a brief, scorching second before joining their mouths.

His kiss was slow, deep and possessive. His tongue stroked luxuriously over hers whilst his long fingers stroked over her bottom, grinding her hips against his. Lucius broke the kiss; Hermione couldn't repress a small gasp of loss. He smirked arrogantly and she was again filled with her contempt for the man in front of her. Hermione staggered back, flinging a hand over her eyes. What on earth was she doing here?

She yanked her dress back up over her shoulders and fled from the room.

Hermione did not make it far.

"I think that's the last time you're going to try and escape from me tonight little one." Breathed Lucius as he pressed her to the wall in the wide entrance hall. And before she could respond, Lucius covered her mouth in a powerful kiss. Again, Hermione initially closed her mouth to the kiss - her whole body was tense and she was shaking slightly. The wizard did not give up, he put his all into the kiss, unwavering in his pursuit of the Hermione's surrender. He repeatedly ran his tongue along her bottom lip and slowly slid his hand down between them. When he reached her smooth stomach he broke the kiss and looked into her stormy eyes. Lucius slid his fingers once more into the warm wetness between her legs. He raised his eyes to her face, Hermione's eyes were closed and she was flushed with shame.

"Give into it mudblood." He said, moving his hand unhurriedly over her swollen clitoris, "open your eyes - look at me. I want to see what I'm doing to you." Hermione slowly opened her eyes; anger, shame, and desire were fighting for dominance in the depths of the deep brown orbs; anger eventually won out. Lucius' hand was swiped away, " I do not want this." said Hermione in a hoarse voice, but her body betrayed her and Lucius could read her desire everywhere; in her flushed cheeks, her ragged breathing and the wet flesh beneath his fingers. He smiled, knowing he'd won; in one skilled movement he seized hold of Hermione, pushed her to the wall and pressed his whole body up against hers. The man rocked his hips forward, forcing Hermione to feel his erection, "give in, my sweet one, you're eyes say more than those pretty lips." He purred before applying his tongue to the tempting throat in front of him, it was not long before Hermione let a tiny moan escape her mouth. Lucius revelled in it, "now, that's more like it." He said, lifting his head and smiling wickedly, he started to grind his hips into hers, dragging their aching flesh over one another, Hermione let out a strangled gasp and the wizard chuckled lasciviously, continually crushing their hips together.

The movement was producing an almost unbearable friction, "tell me what you want now Hermione." He licked along her jaw line, "tell me what you want me to do to you." His tongue moved to the sensitive earlobe, "tell me." Hermione brought her head up from where she had let it fall back to look the tall wizard straight in the eyes, "do not make me say it Lucius." she pleaded, but Lucius was determined to hear it, he withdrew all contact and stood, hands on hips, waiting. Against every better judgement, Hermione reached for him, "please."

"Tell me what you want mudblood." Hermione looked at the floor, her hands fisted at her sides, without looking up she whispered, "I want this, Lucius, please, don't make me beg.."

The blonde wizard gave an almost triumphal growl and Hermione felt that pulse of fear deep inside her again as he lifted her slightly and pinned her to the wall once more. His hardness pressing against her core. His mouth descended over hers and his tongue in her mouth felt incredible. She gave herself up to the feeling as he rolled her dress up round her hips and slid two long fingers inside her. "So tight little mudblood." He whispered in her ear as his other hand found her erect nipple. She moaned in response – distressed to find his words adding to her arousal.

Lucius slid his fingers in and out of her until she thought she could bear it no longer. He seemed to read that she was near orgasm and pulled his fingers from her body. "Now, prepare yourself – I don't like it gentle." And with that, Lucius Malfoy pulled his throbbing erection free from the confines of his robes and thrust himself in to Hermione's quivering body in one brutal motion.

He felt like velvet covered iron he was so hard. She could feel him stretching her impossibly wide and couldn't keep the desperate cry from escaping her lips. He laughed deep in his chest, "Hurt does it mudblood? Feeling my fat cock plundering your hot, tight little cunt?"

Hermione couldn't answer as he began to move within her. The cold wall was rough against her back and her head hit the wall with every thrust he made into her body. She knew she wasn't going to last long under this onslaught of sensation. Lucius seemed to push deeper inside her with every thrust. His earlier words came back to her, making her clench around him "bury this cock in you so deep you'll be able to feel it in your throat." Lucius pushed his tongue into her mouth again, mimicking the action of his cock. It was all she could take. Orgasm ripped through her with an intensity that was almost painful. Her cries were muffled by his tongue.

It wasn't over. The slivery eyes bored into her as he kept moving deep within her. Her over-sensitised body spasmed around his thrusting length, he seemed to glory in her loss of control and pushed harder – his mouth curling in a superior smirk. Hermione's nerves felt like they would shatter at the sensory overload. She couldn't tell whether her body was screaming with pain or pleasure, she just knew that she couldn't take it any longer. "Please… please Lucius…stop … I can't bear it" she breathed jerkily. He tightened his grip on her hips, "I don't think so Mudblood, I haven't finished yet." He sneered.

He changed the tempo of his thrusts, beginning to move slowly but firmly inside her, grinding his hips in slow circles. The almost unbearable feeling of the moments before quickly heated into an all consuming fire as Lucius began to come inside her. She looked into his eyes as she felt heat spill deep within. He made no sound but his beautiful mouth was open in a silent gasp of pleasure. The sight of him pushed Hermione over the edge again and her exhausted body clenched around him, milking the last drops of his orgasm from him.

Before she had fully recovered from that last wracking orgasm, Hermione found herself standing in the entrance hall watching Lucius tidy his robes and hair before picking up his cane from the floor and looking her in the eye. "That was distinctly pleasurable Mudblood." He drawled, all traces of his earlier husky passion gone, "You would do well to remember that you should not attempt to resist me again." With that he turned on his heel and walked smartly away down the corridor and back into garden where the faint murmur of voices could still be heard.

Hermione stood in the cool dark hall. Her heart still fluttering and her knees wobbly. She had to get back to Grimmauld Place – away from this place. Staggering to the front door she apparated back to the front door of the shabby building where the members of the Order would be eagerly awaiting her return. She realised she could feel Lucius' come beginning to run down her thigh and with a shuddering breath, opened the front door.

What would Sirius say?

AN: This could be the end – or it could be the prelude to something a bit longer… I don't know… Lucius is such a bad boy!


End file.
